Fireclaw's Journey - The World of Remnant
by FireclawHunter12
Summary: Fireclaw Hunter is an Elemental Wolf who was kicked out of her pack because she was born an Omega. Now she travels the dimentions of the Universe, but what will happen when she stumbles across the RWBY Dimention? There will be a sequel that will be worked on and uploaded after this one is finished called Fireclaw's Journey - The Wonderful World of Harry Potter.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

"Cinderfur, come over here! Firepup has opened her eyes!" Firepup's mother called over to her mate excitedly.

"Has she really? Let me see," Cinderfur came over to his mate in the nursery. An Elemental Wolf family having pups is a big thing for the four werewolf packs in the Forest Dimention. Cinderfur would have to announce it at the next Full Moon Meeting. "Her eyes are beautiful. Just like ours."

"I know. You know you're going to have to annouce this at the next Full Moon Meeting. The other packs will be happy that another Elemental Wolf has been born in The Pack of Fire."

"I know, I know. I'll also have to announce the deaths that have happened..." Leafheart looks confused at this comment. She has been stuck in the nursery all this time, so she isn't fully informed on what's happening in the pack.

"Oh, right. You don't know... Well, Berryfur, Hawkeye, Lightpaw, and Stoneclaw have died on a visit to our allies. I have a sneaking suspicion that those monsters have killed them on their way to The Pack of Shadows."

"Oh, a lot has happened in the time I have been away. Well, let's not dwell on this know, we can do that when it's time for them to be buried. Can you fetch Ashpup? We still need her to know that her younger sister has opened her eyes!"

"Right, I'll go get her know." As Cinderfur left the nursery to go get Ashpup, Leafheart looked down at Firepup. She smiled and asked her a question, "do you have anything to say?" Firepup looked up at her mother and answered her mother's question, "well, what does Cinderfur mean by inform the other packs? Also, what's the Full Moon Meeting?"

"Ah, you want to know what that is. Well my little Firepup, it is a time where all the packs of the forest meet under the full moon. All the Elemental Wolves inform the other packs of new Elemental Wolves that have just been born, deaths, and how the pack is doing as a whole. Before it actually starts, that packs get to talk to one another and get to know other werewolves. Any other questions?

"Well, what are Elemental Wolves?"

"Hmmm, that's an interesting question. You see, Elemental Wolves have been around since the beginning of Time. We have actually helped in creating the Universe. Elemental Wolves have the ability to control one or more of the many elements that exist in the Universe. There are thousands of elements, but the common ones are Fire, Water, Air, Earth, Shadow, Life, Death, and Light. The common elements are actually the most powerful. Because there are a lot of each of the common elements, the Elemental Wolves that posses them have more energy than the ones that have the uncommon elements. For example, Cinderfur has the elements of Fire and Death. I have Life and Air. Ashpup we suspect has a rare form of Fire and possibly something else. You however, we don't know what elements you posses yet."

"So, I'm an Elemental Wolf? I can control the elements of the Universe?"

"Yes you can. Although, I think I'll save all the information for when you start your training. You'll be too confused to absorb all the information I'm giving you right now. Actually, are you confused?"

"Not really. I do have more questions, but I guess I'll save them."

"Good. It looks like your father has brought Ashpup back to the nursery," Leafheart turns her attention to her second and oldest pup. "Ashpup, how has you little adventures around the camp been today?"

Ashpup answers her mother's question, obviously very hyper to meet her younger sister, "They have been amazing! Grasstooth showed me how to improve on my stalking! Can I see Firepup know?"

Leafheart seems pleased with Ashpup's answer, "of course you can. Firepup, do you want to see your older sister?" Firepup turns to look at Leafheart, "Yeah, where is she?" Cinderfur and Leafheart look at each other. Firepup, even though she just opened her eyes, should be able to locate Ashpup. They had their suspicion that she might be an Elemental Wolf, but also an Omega. That is unheard of, but not impossible.

"Cinderfur, Leafheart! I have something to tell you. Firepup isn't like a normal Elemental Wolf. She's a lot weaker than normal," the pack's Star-speaker, Featherfall, announced. Cinderfur wasn't happy with the news and wanted clarification, "what do you mean she's not as strong as normal?"

"Well, to put it simply, she's an Omega. You know what your going to have to do." Sadly, Cinderfur and Leafheart knew what Featherfall meant. When it was time for Firepup to become a warrior, they would have to throw her out of the pack. As sad as it sounds, it was true. No matter what kind of werewolf the Omega was, they would have to be thrown out of their pack. There's no use keeping a werewolf that was too weak to fight or hunt for their pack. Cinderfur looked at Featherfall, "can't you speak with The Pack of Stars? Surely they'll say that this was a mistake and fix it?"

"I'm sorry Cinderfur, but The Pack of Stars can't change the fate of a werewolf. No matter how much we all what her to not be an Omega, there's nothing we can do. Even if you go have a talk with Fate, she can't do anything." Cinderfur knew Featherfall would never lie to his Alpha. Leafheart looked dissapointed, "Well, Ashpup, Firepup, how about you go play in the camp. We have to discuss something with Featherfall here."

"Ok Leafheart. Come on Firepup, I'll show you around camp," Ashpup exclaimed. She also said to her sister when they were out of earshot of their parents and the pack's Star-speaker, "I'll also ask our parents what's wrong with you later." Firepup smiled at that small comment. She was worried about what was wrong with her. More questions also popped up into her head after she heard that conversation between her parents and Featherfall. For the remaining of the day, Ashpup showed Firepup around and played with her.

 **Author's Note: HELLOOOOOO! Fireclaw here! Yes, I have worked out a way to rewrite Fireclaw's Journey without copyright. So, I will be removing that message from my page info. Well, I haven't posted this yet, so I hope I don't get any messages about copyright... BYEEEEEE!**


	2. The World of Remnant

**Chapter 1 - The World of Remnant...**

"Oummff!" Fireclaw fell out of a portal and into, yet again, another random dimention. So far she has had very good luck by traveling to dimentions that don't know her. Although, this time, it looks like she got herself into quite the pickle.

"Who is she?"

"Where did she come from?"

"Is she a faunas or some kind of monster?"

Fireclaw didn't like the gossip going around about her so quickly, but then when she thought about it, it did seem like her fault for falling in the middle of a city. Next to so many civilians too! She didn't notice the people calling the Hunters and police. She wanted to see what would happen, so she stayed quiet. Also because she had a suspicion that she would be apprehended and anything that she said would only be used against her. She was too used to this now.

She waited for something to happen for awhile. Sadly, nothing did, until she heard something above her. She looked up and saw an airship in the sky with four girls that wore color-coded clothing. Fireclaw sighed, thinking that her waiting finally paid off. The airship landed right in front of her line of vision behind the crowd of people.

"Look! The Huntresses are here!"

"They can save us from her!"

"Yeah! Lock her up!"

Now, Fireclaw didn't particularly like this. She did nothing but stand here and the people already think she wanted to hurt her? No, she would not have this, "Hey! I didn't do anything but stand here waiting for something to happen! If I really wanted to hurt you, I would've already!" That was true as well. Fireclaw was not the type of person to attack innocent people out of the blue. She just noticed the four girls in colorful outfits approaching her with weapons out. She was impressed with that giant scythe though. strong **(A/N Fireclaw is also quite the weapons geek as well!)**

"Hey! Who are you and how did you get here?" Fireclaw shifted her vision to the girl dressed in all white with a rapier. "Well, I just fell out of a dimentional portal and into the middle of this city, obviously," Fireclaw said with quite a little sass as well. She thought it would agitate her and Fireclaw was moderatly happy with that. Apparently it worked because the white girl started emanating rage off of her person. The girl with the giant scythe and red hood tried to calm her down, but it didn't work. The white girl walked towards Fireclaw and started yelling at her, "Excuse me? Do you know who you're talking to?"

"No, not really. I'm clearly not from around here."

"Well I shall inform you then. Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Dust Company. You have just insulted a very high ranking individual. Back in Atlas, that would get you sued at the least!"

"Well that certainly doesn't sound fair. Is Atlas some kind of dictatorship?"

"A- How dare- Ahhhh!" Weiss was clearly frustrated. Fireclaw was smirking very clearly. Weiss was about to strike Fireclaw with her rapier, but the girl in black stopped her. Weiss didn't like this one bit, "Blake! What are you doing? She's probably with the White Fang! Ozpin also told us to take her to him. We need to apprehend her!"

"No, we just need her to come with us. You heard what she said, we probably would be fighting right now if she did what to hurt anyone." With this, Weiss turned to the red girl, and looked at her with a questioning face, "Well, what do you think Ruby? Should we take her in peacefully or by force?" Ruby looked at Weiss and her look just gave Weiss the answer without words. Weiss sighed and turned to Fireclaw. She scowled at her and headed back to the airship. Ruby looked at Fireclaw with a forgiving face, "I'm so sorry about Weiss! I don't know what her problem is, but I'm sure if she gets to know you better, then maybe you guys can be friends?" Fireclaw looked at Ruby with a small smile. She was looking forward to becoming friends with Ruby and Blake. She still didn't know the blond girl though, "That's a possibility, although I still don't know the blond girl."

"Oh, right! Well, this is my sister Yang! Yang, come over here and meet this girl, she's not as bad as we thought!" Seeing Ruby so cheerful reminded Fireclaw of something. Since she didn't want to worry Ruby, or make her ask questions, she just said something she thought fitting for the situation, "Maybe we should head back to the airship? Weiss looks like she's going to explode." Fireclaw wasn't wrong either. Weiss positively looked like a red tomato. Fireclaw wasn't looking forward to having to ride to wherever she was going with Weiss, but it had to be done to show these people that she meant no harm. Ruby looked at her with a light bulb-moment faciel expression. They headed back to the airship and got on board. This started a chain of very important events for Fireclaw in the future.

 **Author's Note: HELLOOOOOO! Fireclaw here. RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth Animations and I just own the OC characters and the fanfiction being written. The next chapter will be coming out sometime in the future because I have no official writing schedule. I also have to keep up my Wattpad account and I don't do very well with that one. I have multiple fanfictions going on on that account, so I will be very busy. Since the school year just started a couple months ago, it will be a long time before updates become frequent. BYEEEEEE!**


	3. Meeting Ozpin

**Chapter 3 - Meeting Ozpin...**

Team RWBY and Fireclaw arrived at Beacon to be greeted by four other people. Fireclaw suspected them to be four of Team RWBY's friends. The blond boy of the group seemed too excited for Team RWBY to be back. Fireclaw thought that he had a crush on one of them. He was going to talk, but Fireclaw thought it best he not embarrass himself, "Maybe we should head to Ozpin's Office. You could introduce me to your friends later, it I get to stay here." Ruby looked shocked that Fireclaw would say something like that, or even think that she wouldn't be able to stay at Beacon, "What do you mean 'if'? Ozpin will let you stay here. He might even offer you a place in the school!" Weiss didn't like that Ruby was standing up to what she still thought was a White Fang member. She looked even more like a red tomato, "What do you mean Ozpin will let her stay here? She's clearly a member of the White Fang! What don't you understand about that?"

"Well, she hasn't tried to hurt anyone, and she agreed to come here on her own. She didn't even look hostile," Blake said before Ruby could answer Weiss. Fireclaw shot a thoughtful look at Blake, which Blake returned with a smile. Weiss wasn't having it though, "She's here as a spy for the White Fang then! Why else would a faunus appear out of nowhere and just come to Beacon peacefully without a fight? She's here to gather information for the White Fang." Blake was about to shoot a retort to that, but Fireclaw thought that she should intervene before this fight got out of hand, "Remember why you got me in the first place? I still think we should've gotten to the Headmaster's Office first before talking." Ruby looked grateful, Yang looked relieved, and the four friends of Team RWBY sighed in relief. Surprisingly, the blond boy spoke this time, "Maybe you guys should head to Professor Ozpin's Office. I really don't want to here another fight between Blake and Weiss." Ruby nodded her head, and went in front of Team RWBY as to lead them to Ozpin's Office.

They walked in silence until Ruby knocked on the door. A voice on the intercom told them they could go in. They were greeted by Ozpin, sitting in his chair behind his desk. He had his hands folded to hold up his head as he looked at the group of five that just entered his office. Fireclaw looked surprised to see that the Headmaster's Office looked more like a... Well, not even an office. It looked more like an observatory room. Fireclaw looked around for a bit, waiting for Ozpin to say something. Finally, he turned around to look at Fireclaw. To say he was shocked was an understatement. To say he was flabbergasted is the right term to use.

"Well, I certainly wasn't expecting this. Who are you and where did you come from?" Ozpin asked. Fireclaw wasn't that worried about Ozpin. He gave off this safe and calm feeling when he talked. So, Fireclaw answered him, "My name is Fireclaw Hunter. I'm not from Remnant, but a different dimension. More specifically, the Everlasting Forest Dimension. I live with one of the four packs of werewolves there. I'm also an Elemental Wolf, one of the beings that helped create the many universes." Now, everyone was shocked. The students in the room never thought about what was in space. Now, they get the answer of many other universes and dimension! Ozpin, with his many secrets never even knew of different dimensions or alternate universes. Now that he thought about it, this power could be something else Salem might try to find if she herd about this, "Elemental Wolf". He would have to keep her in Beacon's campus.

"Well," Ozpin said quickly putting back on his calm facade,"would you like to tell us why your here?" Fireclaw nodded and thought about what to tell these people. They're taking this very well. At least they haven't tried to throw her into some kind of prison. That's at least reassuring. "Well, I'm pretty sure you know how wolf packs are. There's the Alpha, the Members, and the Omega. I was born the Omega in the Pack of Fire. In werewolf packs, it's almost the same. The Omega stays in the pack until they complete their training to become a warrior, or hunter. I wanted to become a warrior, but Elemental Wolves have to serve both roles. I trained for, well, to put it lightly, a long time. I was never told that I had to leave, so you can imagine how devastated I was to be kicked out of my pack. I had no idea why, but I didn't resent them for it. I still loved them like family. I found out that an Omega can return and fight the strongest warrior to prove that they deserve a place in the pack. I thought that after many years away that I had enough training. I went back, but I was cheated. Instead of fighting the strongest warrior in my former pack, I had to fight Cinderfur, my father. I was never able to beat him, even if he wasn't trying. I lost obviously, but before I left, he told me that Ashclaw, my sister, was planning on destroying the dimensions, and reverting the universes back into nothing. I don't know why she would do such a thing, but I plan on defeating her and, even if this sounds cliche, saving the universes. Right now, I'm traveling the dimensions, looking for my sister, and helping whoever I meet in them. So, that means helping you guys with whatever, or leaving right now if you want me to."

"Well, I think you could stay with us for a while. I do need help with something that I need trained Huntsmen and Huntresses for," Ozpin said. Fireclaw was thankful that she wasn't going to be locked up because the people here thought her dangerous. Of course, she would be able to escape, but she didn't liked being locked up. It only depleted her energy to open a portal. She also wondered what Ozpin needed help with. She would have to ask him later. For now, she would hang out with Teams RWBY and JNPR.

"OK, I guess I could stay for a while. Also, I believe I'll ask you about what ever you need help with tomorrow. Right now, I want to go hang out and see what Vale is like," Fireclaw told Ozpin. Ozpin nodded his head and told Team RWBY, JNPR, and Fireclaw to leave. Team RWBY lead Fireclaw to their room and she slept on the floor. Of course, she did transform into her wolf form, but she would've slept on the floor anyway.

 **Author's Note: HELLOOOOOOO! Fireclaw here! So, first of all, I'm very sorry for not updating this story in, well, a while. I just kind of forgot. I was also busy with school work and other things. (Christmas and Thanksgiving) Anyway, my New Year's Resolution was to get better at my writing and work harder on my fanfictions. Sorry to keep this short, but I'm about to eat supper. BYEEEEEEEE!**


End file.
